Happy Together
by GuardianOfMist
Summary: Kuon and his fiancé are finally together. They married fast and wanted children. What happend next? Kuon x OC Two more chapters then done. (Continued)


Kuon/OC Rated M Lemon

Happy together

Kuon and Isabelle kissing after enter they're bedroom. The kiss getting hot and hotter. After that Isabelle breath shortly but Kuon kiss her again and again. Isabelle moaned fierce, Kuon kisses makes her addicted. They broke the hot kiss and Kuon takes off her clothes gently. Both breathing hard and Kuon kiss her neck while he undress her.

'Hahh...mmhmm...K-Kuon' says Isabelle to her fiancé. He undress her really faster then before. Take off her pants and bra. Kuons right hand move to her breast and knead it smoothly. He is still kissing her neck and his left hand embrace her waist.

Isabelle began to undress Kuon's tie and everything. Beside Kuon takes Isabelle to bed and wants to kiss her every inch of her body. Both were naked. Right now.

They're staring each other and wait who began first. Immediately Kuon laid on top of Isabelle. He wants to hug her and kiss her passiontely. His lips were trembling of tension.

_'It's my first time...no...our first time...I'm afraid that I hurt her..I'll be gentle' _think Kuon to himself.

He takes the first move; to kiss her on her soft lips passionate. By the side he stroke her skin gently and touch her sensitives spot. First her nipple. His thumb kneads it with his index,not to hard but gently. Isabelle moans and tried to scream. Kuon let off her nipple and go on to the next spot. Her vagina. At first he stroke from top to the end lightly. Slowly he takes his thumb and put it on a spot. His finger press on the spot. His forefinger and long finger support it and get inside. Isabelle can't resist,broke the kiss and starts to scream. His fingers start to take in and out. Isabelle can't breath normal and have to moan a while. Her vagina getting wet. Kuon take off his fingers and lean with his head to her vagina and lick it with his tongue. She moaned loudly and took Kuon's hair to massage him. His mouth also keep moving inside of her. Isabelle moans first fast then slowly. Kuon finished.

After that they take positions to get inside of his penis.-Slowly and then he go faster. Isabelle and Kuon moaned and looked each other. She closed her eyes to calm her pain.

'Look...at me...Isabelle...' says Kuon to her and breath hardly.

'K-Kuon...I'm...coming...' whispered Isabelle to him.

'I'm...coming...too...' whispered Kuon to her.

Exhausted they're laid on bed and hugged each 're smiling for happiness.

2 weeks later...

Isabelle POV

I throw up again. What's happening to me? Could it be...? No,its impossible. Not yet.

I have to go work. My shift starts in 3 minutes. So Kuon is happy with me but as a waitress he says this is not a job,you shouldn't work as a 'servant' take a better job for example be a princess. This isn't a job is just...I don't know what to say to him. When I leave my apartment,I running down the stairs. Then I take my bicycle to ride on fast.

°At work°

I take the baked cake out the stove. Meanwhile I mix some cream with butter and sugar to make cream topping. The order was from regular customer to ask to make his daughter favorite cake to her wedding anniversary.

The cream topping is ready. The cake has cooled down so I put cream topping on top and distribute it. And then wash some blueberry and put out them on the cake. Done.

After the work I rest in my apartment. At evening I start to cook my dinner.

Boiled chicken with sweet-sour sauce and fried red and green pepper. Delicious.

In the meanwhile I take a bath.

Kuon POV 

I'm in my office to work,but I can not concentrate because my environment is so calm. Nobody makes sound. Too silent. I call her because I want to see her now. She is still in my head when I work. She is so beautiful,her smile her smell. Her smell is everywhere.

'_I have to concentrate. Please answer' _Her phone is still ringing. Pick up. I want to hear your voice. It's works. " Isa-". '_Hi! It's Isabella's phone. I'm currently busy and please leave a message after the beep sound. Thanks and bye!' _Her mailbox. "Hey,babe I want to see you can come over? I will be here in my office,call me if you want to talk. Bye" I say it to her mailbox.

To be continued...


End file.
